


holier than thou

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glory Hole, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: The stranger’s voice is deep and smoky, raspy from fucking his throat on the cock in front of him. With his last remaining brain cell, Sokka recognizes the voice as the unforgettable husky tone of Aang’s best friend Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	holier than thou

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 glory hole
> 
> me: i'm going to write a short glory hole fic just to get smth out  
> me: -writes 1300 words- what the fU

Despite knowing the shame is imposed on him by society, Sokka can’t help but feel embarrassed as he walks into the sleazy gay bar he frequents, making a beeline for the bathroom, keeping his face mostly hidden. He knows Jet comes here, and if Katara’s ex spots him here, there’s no way it doesn’t get back to her. Normally, he wouldn’t take the risk at all, but he’s beyond desperate at this point.

He loves his hands, loves the fleshlight he has, but he’s been making himself cum until his balls drain, and he still can’t satisfy himself, even if it only takes him a few minutes to make himself cum. Once Sokka makes it into the bathroom stall, he’s already achingly hard in his pants. Taking a deep breath, he knocks twice softly on the stall. The response is immediate, three fast knocks on the opposite side. Sokka worries that the surprised hitch in his breath echoes in the bathroom, but he still reaches into his pants, pulling out his cock and putting it through the hole.

Sokka’s forehead hits the gross wall in front of him as he lets out a low moan, unable to hold back the noise as his cock is surrounded by wet heat. It feels like the man on the other side of the wall is trying to suck his soul out through his cock, but he can’t find it in him to complain more than letting out a desperate whine as his hips buck, the points of his hips nearly pressed against the wall. Suddenly the man lets the cock drop out of his mouth, and it's cold until he feels his cock sliding over the face of the person pleasuring him.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” he groans quietly, his cock leaking precum onto the man’s face before he sucks down Sokka’s cock to the root, making him cry out, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the stall wall. When he feels the throat tighten around his cock, the man on the other side audibly gagging, Sokka’s eyes go wide. “Fuck, close, shit, stop,” he says instinctively, not wanting this to end.

The man opposite him does nothing but push further, gagging again on Sokka’s cock before bobbing up and down. Sokka’s fist slams against the stall as he groans, pumping cum into the stranger’s mouth. The room is silent for a moment as his cock softens, then he hears a deep swallow and a contented sigh from the other side.

“Oh my god,” Sokka groans out at the noise, his cock twitching, making the stranger facing him laugh. There’s no way to hide how quickly he hardens back up in this situation. He moves to pull out, not wanting to overstay. A hand grips his twitching cock and gently yanks him back, making the young man let out a yelp.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” The words are spoken with warm breath against his rapidly hardening cock. The stranger’s voice is deep and smoky, raspy from fucking his throat on the cock in front of him. With his last remaining brain cell, Sokka recognizes the voice as the unforgettable husky tone of Aang’s best friend Zuko.

“Oh, fuck,” Sokka whimpers out, and tries to will himself down, tries to forget about all the times he and Zuko hung out, sharing joints and old college stories about their friends. Tries to forget about how much he thinks about Zuko when he gets himself off. He hopes Zuko doesn’t recognize his voice, but just in case, he shoves a fist into his mouth, because his cock is even harder than it was when he realized who was on the other side of the stall wall.

The wet suction is back on his cock, and Sokka’s desperate whimper comes out muffled, making the man ( _Zuko_ , fuck) pull off his cock, wrapping a loose fist around Sokka and jacking him off.

“Don’t hide the sounds,” Zuko says, his hot tongue coming out to tease at the younger’s slit.

Reluctantly, Sokka removes his fist from his mouth, letting out a quiet moan as his hips buck. “Please,” he says quietly, now consciously trying to be quiet, speak in few words. Zuko’s mouth is back on him, pushing himself down and gagging loudly, the sound of spit sloshing in the back of his throat absolutely disgusting as it reverberates around the bathroom. A desperate groan is forced out of Sokka by the noises and the constant pressure around his cock. “Oh my god, fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, his head thrown back. “Please, too much, gunna cum.”

Again, the mouth around him just increases suction and Zuko bobs his head faster as Sokka cums down his throat for the second time that night. This time the man opposite him leans back, swallowing and letting out a sweet little moan before leaning back in, his tongue curling around the head of Sokka’s cock.

“Still hungry,” he mutters as the cock twitches against his lips.

“Fuck, _Zuko_ ,” Sokka groans out, and everything around him freezes. _Oh, shit._ The warmth near his cock moves away, and he hears Zuko shuffling around in a panic. “Shit, dude, don’t panic, I’m sorry, I recognized you when you talked but I didn’t-” he trails off, not really knowing how to explain that he couldn’t help but get harder once he knew that the person sucking him off was Zuko.

“You, knew,” Zuko says very carefully, “and didn’t stop?” His voice is neutral, and Sokka feels like his life and death hangs in the balance as he tries to answer. His cock is still half-hard in a hole in a bathroom wall between them.

Sighing out his defeat, knowing he can’t hide now. “Couldn’t stop,” Sokka says, “when I knew it was you. I’m sorry, I know it’s gross I jus- a _ahh_ -”

Zuko’s mouth is on him again, pressing a wet and sloppy kiss to the head of his cock. “Okay,” the older says, his grip on Sokka’s cock tightening slightly. “How long have you wanted this?” He’s dragging his fist slowly up and down Sokka’s cock, wet from spit and precum and cum. “With me, I mean.”

“Ohhh, _fuck_ , first, _shit_ ,” Sokka’s cock is starting to twitch with oversensitivity, and he flushes with excitement, “first time we smoked together, _fuuuck_ you looked so good that night, wanted you so bad,” he groans out, his filter gone after his second orgasm. Zuko lets out a soft little laugh before he leans forward to suck Sokka back into his mouth, going down and making himself gag violently. “Fuck, you’re gunna kill me,” he groans out, his balls throbbing every time he hears the man gag. He wants to do nothing but shove his cock down Zuko’s throat for the rest of his life if only the other man would let him.

The older pulls off his cock with a disgusting _pop_ sound, then he grabs the base of Sokka’s cock and starts slapping himself in the face with it. “That’s cute, I want you to cum down my throat again,” Zuko says casually before swallowing the other down again.

The rest of the evening is a blur as Sokka chases his orgasm, bucking into Zuko’s mouth as he swallows down the third load. Sokka makes his way into the other stall to crowd Zuko against the wall and lick the taste of cum out of his mouth. Shoving one large hand down the front of Zuko’s pants, he can feel the other’s cock leaking.

Zuko paints a beautiful picture like this, his messy hair falling as he leans his head back and moans, a noise that makes Sokka’s already spent cock twitch again. His eyes are soft as Sokka strokes him off, his pale cheeks flushed with arousal as he cries out, cumming into Sokka’s hand.

For good measure, Sokka licks the cum off his hand as he looks Zuko in the eye, making the man groan. 

They come down as Sokka holds Zuko, the two sharing filthy kisses until Zuko breaks the silence.

“You can’t tell Aang I was here,” he says seriously before grinning at Sokka.

“Sure,” the younger replies, “as long as you don’t tell Katara,” he snorts, leaning in to kiss Zuko again, their tongues tasting like the other’s cum as they relax into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for ur patience, I am working through my backlog and my zukka tentacle fic will be forthcoming, don't worry, I wont let kinktober end without me totally ruining a great ship with all my nastiest kinks, ur welcome everyone lol


End file.
